Redemancy
by mxtcha
Summary: (n.) a love returned in full; the act of loving the one who loves you. Tentang keluarga, tentang keraguan dan cinta. TAMAT. Please RnR
1. Chapter 1

_Redemancy_.  
(n) A love returned in full; the act of loving the one who loves you.

Family – Drama | Rated T | Bahasa Indonesia | Canon | Sakura Uchiha – Sarada Uchiha – Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jalan cerita fiksi ini adalah milik penulis yang mana tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka. Selamat membaca.

* * *

Keduanya tidak saling tahu banyak. Tidak tentang diri masing-masing, tidak tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Bahkan, ketika sepuluh tahun lebih pernikahan mereka berjalan, keduanya seperti orang asing. Mungkin karena memang begitulah tabiatnya, bisa juga karena waktu untuk bersama yang sedikit, kelewat sedikit hingga rasanya hujan berlangsung lebih lama dari pertemuan mereka.

Pagi ini juga tidak berbeda, meski kali ini mereka lengkap –anggota keluarga itu lengkap, tidak bisa dikatakan mereka adalah sebuah keluarga. Keheningan yang ada di ruang makan, bersanding manis dengan _petrichor_ dan ruangan berwarna hangat itu. Ini seperti sebuah keluarga, terdengar lebih cocok diruangan itu, setidaknya bagi sosok gadis kecil yang sedari tadi hanya diam, memakan sarapannya tanpa bunyi berarti.

Dulu, gadis kecil itu punya _eunoia_ tentang sebuah sarapan yang seperti ini. Dulu, sebelum ayahnya benar-benar pulang. Dulu, saat dia tinggal dengan ibunya seorang, dalam kasih sayang wanita berambut merah jambu itu. Hari yang indah di masa lalu, dimana ibunya selalu tersenyum meski ayahnya tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda-tanda keberadaan sama sekali.

"Sasuke-kun, Sarada-chan, hari ini aku ada sebuah operasi penting, kupikir aku akan pulang larut malam."

Kedua manik hitam gadis kecil yang dipanggil 'Sarada-chan' itu mengikuti sosok wanita yang kini telah beranjak dari meja makan. Wanita berambut terang itu mencuci piringnya cepat, terdiam sejenak seperti mengalami _rasasvada_, sebelum beranjak cepat dari ruang makan. Si gadis kecil –Sarada, tidak bisa menampik, ada kesedihan yang dalam yang dia rasakan. Seperti juga dirinya mengakui, bahwa ia menyayangi wanita berambut cerah itu –ibunya.

⃝

Wanita itu selalu berada dalam _saudade_, sepanjang hidupnya, hingga kemarin. Rasanya aneh, hingga wanita itu tidak mengerti harus bersikap bagaimana. Rasanya, bahagia tidak pantas dia ungkapkan, namun kesedihan juga bukan sebuah topeng yang bisa ia gunakan kali ini. Karena gadis cilik itu, kebahagiannya tertahan.

Operasi yang dikepalainya hari ini berakhir cepat. Omong kosongnya tadi pagi benar-benar sebuah karangan, operasi usus buntu sama sekali tidak akan memakan waktu sampai tengah malam jika dimulai pagi-pagi sekali. Sakura –nama wanita itu, tahu namun tidak memilih kejujuran. Sebab, dia tidak punya nyali untuk pulang –kalau rumah itu masih bisa kau sebut rumahnya, sebagian –seluruh sebenarnya, dirinya menolak untuk pulang.

Dan, disinilah dia berakhir. Dengan segelas kopi dan jas prakteknya yang tak dikancingkan, disebuah danau yang sebenarnya sudah lepas dari wilayah Konoha. Duduk diam, memejamkan mata dibawah bayangan pohon. Biarlah, sekali ini dia kembali bersama dengan _viridity_-nya, sekali ini saja, dia menjadi kunoichi naïf yang itu. Menjadi dirinya, yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu memilih jalannya tanpa banyak pikir. Jalan yang membuatnya harus merasakan hidup yang seperti ini.

Wanita itu tersenyum kecil saat angin menerpanya, tiba-tiba saja merasa kehidupan ini sudah tidak adil padanya. Dia sudah melakukan semuanya, hal baik dan menjadi orang baik, tapi tidak satupun yang benar menjadi miliknya. Gadis delapan belas tahun mana, yang rela melepas masa lajangnya, menolak lamaran seorang kazekage, hanya demi menjadi seorang ibu dari anak pemuda yang ia cintai, yang sebenarnya masa depannya tidak jelas dan bahkan hanya memiliki satu tangan? Ya, hanya dirinya.

Lebih dari sepuluh tahun ber-convivencia, dan kemudian semuanya terbongkar dan hancur. Membuatnya terdiam, sebab tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi. Dan membuatnya berpikir untuk lari, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupnya, dia ingin lari. Mungkin menerima tawaran Kazekage akan baik saat ini.

⃝

Seluruh lampu di rumah itu sudah dipadamkan saat pintu utama terbuka kecil dan sesosok wanita berambut cerah –Sakura, menerobos masuk kedalamnya. Meski tahu dimana letak saklar, wanita itu memilih melepaskan genta-nya dengan keadaan gelap-gulita. Ada gelenyar kenyamanan tersendiri yang hadir dalam gelap, setidaknya, pesakitan yang ia rasakan setiap kali melihat sosok kedua manusia itu berkurang. Sebab gelap membuatnya seakan buta.

Langkahnya tenang menyusuri lantai kayu rumah itu. Sakura tidak melangkah ke kamar utama, atau ke lantai dua, namun memilih untuk melangkah ke teras belakang yang dibatasi pintu geser. Itu adalah tempat kesukaanya di rumah ini. Sebab saat disana, dia merasa bebas dan tidak terkekang dalam nama besar suaminya, yang disandangnya, namun tidak benar-benar dimilikinya.

Jemari panjang Sakura, kemudian menggeser pintu itu dengan perlahan, tidak bermaksud membuat sebuah suara berisik apapun. Namun, dirinya malah hampir saja memekik, kala mendapati suaminya sudah berada di teras belakang duluan, dengan sosok gadis kecil dalam pelukan.

"Ah," hanya kata itu yang mampu diucap Sakura, mulutnya kaku, namun sebuah senyum kecil muncul juga melihat wajah tertidur pulas milik Sarada –si gadis kecil.

"Sarada kepanasan," ujar Sasuke –sang suami, kemudian sebelum bangkit dan menggendong Sarada.

Lelaki berambut gelap itu melangkah mendekat kearah Sakura, namun wanita itu hanya membukakan pintu di belakangnya tanpa menatap Sasuke sama sekali.

"Angin malam tidak bagus untuk anak-anak," ujar Sakura kemudian dalam tundukan kepalanya.

Wanita itu tak juga mengangkat kepalanya, sampai suami dan anaknya itu melangkah masuk kedalam rumah. Menyisakan dirinya di teras belakang, melirik kecil ke bayangan bulan yang bergoyang-goyang diatas kolam bambu di sisi teras.

**Bersambung.**

* * *

Halo minna-san, setelah 4 tahun hiatus, saya kembali lagi ke dunia perfanfiksian. Senangnyaaa, akhirnya bisa menulis lagi^^. Mmm, sedikit curhat, cerita ini saya tulis karena gemas sekali dengan Naruto Gaiden, saya sudah baca chapter 1-nya dan sumpah itu kenapa harus ada foto Karin disana! Haha, saya bukan haters SasuKarin kok, saya cuma sedih saja, ini pair kesayangan kita alias SasuSaku kok harus diombang-ambing sama Kishi-sensei. Semoga chapter 2 tidak mengecewakan ya._.

Ah iya, tambahan, saya mau minta pendapat minna-san untuk kelanjutan fiksi ini. Mau sad ending atau happy ending? Angst atau bloom (?) romance? Tuliskan pendapat minna-san di kotak review, ya? Terimakasih sudah membaca^^ (Dan maaf sekali karena chapter ini pendek sekali TvT)

**Kamus **

petrichor (n.) a pleasant smell that frequently accompanies the first rain after a long period of warm, dry weather.

eunoia (n.) beautiful thinking; a well mind

rasasvada (n.) the taste of bliss in the absence of all thoughts

saudade (sf. Portuguese) the feeling of longing for something or someone who you love and which is lost

viridity (n.) naive innocence

convivencia (n.) lit. "living together", in this sense of living or working closely with other people with whom you share feelings, desires, or a common purpose


	2. Chapter 2

Keduanya jauh, tapi juga dekat. Keduanya berbeda, namun juga sama. Hidup dalam banyak kesedihan, dan seakan menemukan teman, juga tentang balas budi karena nyawa yang pernah diselamatkan.

Siang ini sama seperti siang yang lain, yang sudah berlalu satu atau dua tahun. Dengan kudapan manis kesukaan keduanya, dango, mereka duduk bersisian di sofa ruang kerja si wanita. Bicara banyak, mengumbar keakraban yang sama sekali tak asing bagi hampir seluruh pekerja klinik anak yang dikepalai Sakura Uchiha –si wanita.

"Kankurou-nii mengenalkan wanita itu kepadaku, dengan polosnya, tanpa tahu aku mati-matian menahan tawa melihat bajunya yang mirip sirkus."

"Oh, Gaara! Yang benar saja!"

Tawa kemudian meledak lagi di ruangan itu, kesekian kalinya untuk hari ini, seakan mengusir jauh keheningan yang tercipta disana dalam waktu panjang belakangan.

Si pria mengangguk pasrah kemudian, wajahnya yang biasa dingin berubah jenaka meski tidak serupa dengan sang Hokage ke 7 yang cenderung konyol. Kazekage Suna, Gaara –pria itu, selalu merasa nyaman dengan semua ini. Ruangan serba putih yang selalu menjadi tempat bertemu keduanya, juga tawa atau apapun tentang wanita berambut jambon itu.

Sakura, menuang arak hangat yang tadi dibawa Gaara bersama dango itu. Gaara memperhatikannya lekat sedari tadi, kemudian pemuda itu terkesiap karena mengingat perkataan Naruto -sang Hokage ke 7, yang sempat berada disini tadi.

"Aa, Saki, kudengar, Uchiha itu sudah pulang?"

"Ne, itu benar."

Arak yang sudah dituang Sakura ke sloki porselen kemudian wanita itu letakkan di meja pendek, tepat didepan kaki keduanya. Kepul asap masih terlihat dari sloki-sloki itu, menyusul kediaman yang sangat asing namun juga familiar bagi keduanya. Sakura selalu diam jika ditanya soal yang satu ini, begitu dan tidak pernah berubah meski lebih dari sepuluh tahun sudah terlewat.

* * *

_Redemacy –Finale_.

_Family – Drama_ | _Rated T_ | Bahasa Indonesia |_ Canon_ | Sakura Uchiha – Sarada Uchiha – Sasuke Uchiha

Naruto dan seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Masashi Kishimoto. Jalan cerita fiksi ini adalah milik penulis yang mana tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari penulisan fiksi ini.

Jangan dibaca kalau tidak suka. Selamat membaca bagian terakhir, semoga berkenan.

* * *

Senja menggantung disisi barat saat pintu belakang rumah itu terbuka pelan. Sosok ayah dan anak –Sasuke dan Sarada, kemudian masuk. Ini adalah hari pertama latihan keduanya, dan kelelahan tentu saja terasa jelas, meski antusiasme juga tak kalah berkobarnya daripada rasa lelah. Sarada mohon diri terlebih dulu kepada Sasuke, tadinya, sebelum keduanya mematung setelah saling pandang. Sebabnya, keberadaan sesosok wanita berambut jambon –Sakura, di dapur rumah, sedang memasak. Sebuah keadaan langka, yang sebenarnya dulu adalah sebuah rutinitas bagi Sarada.

"Mama."

Panci-panci mengepul yang mengepung Sakura mengeluarkan bau lezat sekaligus bunyi air yang bergejolak, namun Sakura masih bisa mendengar gumam lemah putri kecilnya itu.

"Ah, air panasnya sudah siap di kamar mandi." Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum hingga matanya menghilang, sebelum kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan panci dan sendok pengaduk.

Sarada menatap ayahnya dengan pandangan bertanya, tapi pria itu malah sama sekali tak melihatnya dan terfokus pada sosok sang ibu.

"Sakura, kita harus bicara."

"Aku... Memang akan bicara pada kalian berdua nanti. Karenanya, cepatlah mandi. Aku menunggu di meja makan, kita makan malam bersama."

Dan Sarada merasa, ini tiba-tiba menjadi hari yang sangat menakutkan.

⃝

Masakan ibunya memang tidak mewah atau juga penuh hiasan, namun Sarada selalu menemukan rumah saat memakannya. Seakan memang ini adalah tempatnya, hal yang paling ia inginkan di dunia ini. Dulu, saat seperti ini selalu gadis itu nikmati dalam keheningan. Saat dimana hanya ada dirinya dan ibunya saja, dan wanita itu akan bertanya macam-macam, bercerita macam-macam. Sebelum meja makan itu dipenuhi kikikan Sakura dan senyum Sarada.

Namun, hari ini berbeda. Sakura, yang duduk di seberang Sarada dan ayahnya hanya tersenyum. Wanita itu memasak banyak hari ini, tapi tidak bicara banyak ataupun mengeluarkan tawanya. Tidak ada senyum, seperti juga tidak ada kesedihan di wajah tirus Sakura, sampai akhirnya makan malam itu berakhir dan suasana mencekam seakan mencekik Sarada dalam hening.

"Kazekage-_sama_ meminta bantuanku. Suna mendirikan sebuah klinik anak, persis seperti yang pernah aku dirikan di sini, dan aku diminta menjadi pembimbing disana. Aku sudah putuskan untuk menerimanya, dan kuharap kalian setuju dengan ini."

Tidak ada yang bersuara kemudian, hening selama lima menit, anggukan ayahnya membuat Sarada menunduk dalam.

Ibunya kemudian tersenyum, sebelum berdiri dari kursinya dan mulai meringkas piring kotor.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan segera bersiap. Aku akan berangkat bersama rombongan Kazekage-_sama_ besok pagi."

Dan Sarada tahu, sekali lagi, keluarganya akan terpecah belah. Dan kali ini, semua itu adalah salahnya.

.

Malam semakin larut dan Sarada memutuskan untuk keluar sebentar ke rumah Inojin. Pikiran gadis itu kacau, dan melihat ibunya berkemas malah membuatnya semakin runyam. Inojin adalah orang pertama yang muncul di pikirannya, dan karenanyalah Sarada sekarang tengah berada di atap rumah kediaman Yamanaka dengan pemuda itu.

"Jadi ibumu akan pergi, dan kau merasa sangat bersalah. Tapi kau tetap bisu, dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa, namun malah kabur kesini, menemuiku dan bukannya minta maaf pada ibumu, begitu?"

Sarada mendengus kesal, Inojin serius percampuran bibi Ino yang cerewet dan paman Sai yang frontal. Sejak bayi Sarada mengenalnya dan pemuda itu juga sudah begitu, namun kadang memang sebuah kejujuranlah yang Sarada butuhkan, yang mana meski Sarada tahu itu adalah sebuah kebenaran, sangat sulit untuk gadis itu ungkapkan secara frontal seperti apa yang Inojin selalu lakukan.

"Kau yang salah sih, sejak dulu sudah kubilang kau itu mirip ibumu. Kau masih tidak percaya, dan malah membuatnya mengamuk, menghancurkan rumah dan pingsan. Intinya, kau yang salah, makanya kau harus minta maaf." Tukas Inojin melanjutkan tanpa menunggu tanggapan apapun dari Sarada.

Gadis itu menghela nafas menanggapi kemudian. Inojin memang selalu berkata seenaknya, enak saja dia menyuruh Sarada minta maaf, mau berbicara dengan ibunya saja Sarada sekarang merasa sangat aneh.

"Ah, Sarada, ibumu akan ke Suna, kan?"Inojin tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisinya yang semula tidur-tiduran di atap, pemuda itu duduk tegap, menatap Sarada lurus dengan mata terbelalak.

Sarada mengerutkan keningnya, namun menangguk juga. Ada apa, sih? Pikir gadis itu sebal sendiri.

"Aku mendengar sebuah kabar soal Kazekage Suna itu, Gaara-_sama_, yang mendatangi ruangan Ibumu. Katanya, memang sudah sering begitu, mereka mengobrol panjang, menghabiskan waktu bersama." Ujar Inojin sok serius kemudian, membuat Sarada cengo.

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa, Ibu dan Kazekage-sama bersahabat, seperti kau dan aku!" Tukas Sarada kesal, sebelum menjitak Inojin.

"Aduh! Bukan itu intinya, kudengar, dulu, Kazekage-_sama_ pernah melamar ibumu! Tapi ibumu menolaknya, dan malah memilih melahirkanmu. Menurutmu, dengan keadaan seperti sekarang ini, apa Kazekage-sama tidak sedang mencoba mencari kesempatan dalam kesem-"

"-Inojin!"

.

Kediaman Uchiha tidak memiliki lantai berkayu yang berderap karena hentakan kaki, namun kaki Sarada berderap hari ini di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Gadis kecil itu berlari kencang, mencari ibunya, yang mana malah ia temukan sudah tertidur di kamar utama. Hanya ayahnya yang masih bangun, duduk di sofa ruangan itu, membaca sebuah buku dan terheran melihat Sarada yang mirip orang dikejar setan.

"Jangan berisik Sarada, mamamu sudah tidur." Ujar Sasuke kemudian memperingati.

Lelaki itu kemudian meletakkan bukunya, dan mengajak Sarada yang menatapi Sakura dengan pandangan hampir menangis dari pintu kamar, ke ruang tengah.

Sasuke duduk di sofa, dan Sarada mengikutinya, gadis itu kemudian benar-benar menangis, membuat Sasuke bingung.

"Apa mama akan benar-benar pergi, apa papa akan membiarkannya?" Tanya Sarada sambil sesenggukan, membuat Sasuke heran setengah mati.

Sakura memang baru sadar dari komanya selama tiga hari, namun wanita itu sudah sembuh total dan tidak ada alasan bagi Sasuke untuk melarangnya ke Suna.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu, Sarada?" Ungkap Sasuke lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala Sarada dengan tangannya.

"Jawab saja, pa. Papa akan membiarkan mama pergi atau tidak? Mama akan ke Suna, kemudian kalian akan bercerai dan mama akan menikah dengan Kazekage-_sama_, kan?"

Sasuke benar-benar terkejut dengan perkataan Sarada. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak paham dengan apapun yang Sarada ucapkan. Sasuke tetap terdiam, bahkan saat tangis Sarada makin menjadi. Ada apa sebenarnya, tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

"Inojin bilang, hiks, mama pernah dilamar Kazekage-_sama_. Tapi mama menolaknya, dan menikahi papa. Tapi, aku sudah mengecewakan mama, dan papa juga selalu berada jauh darinya, apa tidak mungkin kalau mama merasa sedih dan akan meninggalkan kita untuk mencari kebahagiaanya sendiri, pa? Mungkin mama akan ke Suna dan merubah pikirannya," ujar Sarada dengan kacau, sambil menutupi wajahnya.

Sasuke terdiam, menatap Sarada sebelum tersenyum kecil dan mulai menggendong Sarada ke atas pangkuannya.

"Sarada, mamamu bukan wanita seperti itu. Papa menikahinya karena papa percaya padanya, dan mamamu juga begitu."Ungkap Sasuke kalem sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Sarada.

Sasuke tahu bahwa gadis itu yang selalu melihat segala pesakitan Sakura selama ini. Wanita itu bertahun-tahun mengurusi Sarada sendirian, Sarada bahkan mungkin tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke selalu mengirimi uang untuk keduanya. Sasuke bisa paham, apalagi dengan keadaan seperti ini, Sarada mendengar masalah lamaran Kazekage. Masuk akalah bila Sarada sampai menangis seperti ini.

"Kemarin, kau meragukan bahwa mama adalah mamamu, tapi hari ini kau menangis karena mama akan pergi ke Suna. Papa kira kau tidak sayang pada mamamu, Sarada, makanya mungkin jika mama pergi ke Suna papa bisa carikan mama baru buat-"

"-Aku tidak mau mama baru! Mamaku cuma satu, Sakura Uchiha! Dan tidak ada yang lain, meskipun aku tidak mirip dengannya, ataupun aku berkacamata, mamaku adalah Sakura Uchiha!"

Tangis Sarada makin pecah setelah berteriak. Sasuke tertawa melihatnya, dan akhirnya mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sakura, lihatlah, gadis kecilmu ini rupanya masih cengeng, padahal dia sudah masuk akademi. Benar-benar sepertimu."

Sarada terkesiap, saat Sasuke menyebut nama Sakura. Gadis itu bangkit dari pelukan Sasuke dan menoleh cepat kemana Sasuke menoleh.

"Aku tahu, dia memang sangat cengeng."

Sarada melompat turun dari pelukan Sasuke, dan menerjang ibunya dengan cepat. Tinggi Sarada yang hanya sedada Sakura membuatnya gampang memeluk wanita itu. Seketika, saat bau ceri Sakura memasuki hidungnya, Sarada malah semakin menangis. Ini adalah hal yang paling ia rindukan. Ibunya, senyum yang sekarang wanita itu tengah ukir dan pelukan tangan-tangan ringkih Sakura di punggungnya. Sasuke bergabung kemudian, mendekap Sakura dan Sarada dengan satu lengan.

"Sarada, aku memang kecewa mengetahui kau meragukanku sebagai ibumu. Aku membesarkanmu, dan kau pikir aku sebodoh apa, dua belas tahun mau membesarkan anak laki-laki ini-" sebuah tinjuan main-main di lengan Sasuke "-bersama wanita lain, kecuali itu adalah anakku sendiri." Ujar Sakura sambil terisak kecil.

Sasuke mengangguk menanggapi, lelaki itu tidak banyak kata, dan hanya menyaksikan momen mengharukan antara ibu dan anak yang baru saja baikan itu.

"Saradaku, gadis kecilku, aku adalah ibumu. Ibu yang melahirkanmu, dan membesarkanmu. Aku menyayangimu, dan aku tidak akan kabur ke Suna hanya karena kau meragukanku."Ujar Sakura lembut kemudian, menghapus air mata dipipi Sarada dengan wajah tersenyum.

Sarada memeluk leher Sakura yang tengah menyejajarkan tinggi keduanya. Meski tidak berkata apa-apa, Sakura tahu Sarada tengah meminta maaf. Gadis kecilnya dan Sasuke itu benar-benar tidak pandai berkata-kata, persis seperti sang ayah.

Malam itu, bulan separuh bergoyang di air kolam bambu mereka lagi. Ketiganya memilih menghabiskan waktu di teras belakang, tempat kesukaan ketiganya -mereka baru tahu setelah Sakura mengatakannya. Kali ini, dengan Sarada diantara Sasuke dan Sakura, tersenyum, memeluk lengan Sasuke dalam pelukan Sakura.

Redemasinya, cintanya, cinta masing-masing; Sarada, Sakura dan Sasuke, yang diungkap jelas dan dikembalikan dengan utuh. Sebab perasaan ketiganya terhubung, kan?

**Tamat**

* * *

Minna-san, apa anda merasakan adanya pemaksaan besar-besaran disini? Hahaha, semula saya berniat membuat tiga chapter. Tapi, berhubung tangan ini menulis dan malah menamatkannya disini, jadi ya sudah, nikmati saja ya. Tadinya mau melibatkan adegan lari-lari Sarada mengejar Sakura yang akan ke Suna, mau dibuat dramatisnya disana, tapi sepertinya kurang rumah, dan malah berakhir di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha.

Ah, soal Naruto Gaiden, saya sudah kepikiran masalah exhibition itu dari awal, tapi berhubung tidak punya kenalan orang yang menghadiri exhibition itu saya cuma bisa pasrah dan menunggu. Dan ternyata, Sarada _officially_ anak Sasuke dengan Sakura, kan ya? Hahaha, bodoh rasanya sudah baper duluan meski kepikiran cara untuk tahu Sarada anak Sakura apa bukan, tapi senang juga. Yah, tapi mau dikata apa,saya tetap menunggu chapter dua Naruto Gaiden. Sempat baca postingan Pindanglicious-senpai di tumblr, SasuSaku without angst is not SasuSaku. Dan yeah, saya merasa benar, kita ini paling besar shippernya, sekaligus paling gempar kalau ada moment apa-apa. Ah, kyut, haha.

Ya sudah deh, semoga minna-san puas dengan chapter dua ini. Doakan saya tidak baper atau mager atau terserang writers block dan bisa terus menulis. Akhirnya, terimakasih untuk membaca dan mem-favorite fiksi ini, saya sungguh senang ada yang mau membaca. Sampai jumpa.

Terimakasih banyak untuk:

**mo-chan** (Karin tidak muncul sama sekali d Gaiden, tapi membuat kekisruhan hanya dengan fotonya saja. Haha, ini malah tamat kilat, bukan update saja. Terimakasih sudah membaca)

**Yuikou** (Iya sudah, saya juga tidak tahan lihatnya kalau sad ending. Ini harapan kita bersama, haha. Terimakasih sudah membaca.)

munya munya, , sakura uchiha stivani, GaemSJ, Yuppi Candy, Ironira. (Cek PM kalau tidak sibuk, terimakasih sudah membaca.)


End file.
